The Firsts
by masterlyDarkness
Summary: AU: Jade and Jake have moved to the same town as their friends. Let the hilarity ensue. Rated T: May change later. Depends on my mood. Human!stuck, School!stuck
1. Day 1 - Part 1

Your name is Jade Harley and you are going to a public school for the first time. Ever.

You only know your cousin, John Egbert, and his friend, Rose LaLonde. You also have been told of his other friend, Dave Strider, THE coolest kid in the school, at least as John describes him.

You have gotten very curious of what this Dave looks like. _He probably is just some nerd that John THINKS is cool_, you think to yourself. Well it is the first day of school. You guess that you will find out today.

* * *

It is raining when you get to the bus stop. You get on the bus and sit beside a very nice looking young man.

"Hi there!" you exclaim as you sit down beside him the last empty seat.

"Hi," the young man says. He is wearing some weird horns (you can see that they are **not real** because of a headband on his head). He then turns back to the window, staring out it wistfully.

"I'm Jade!" you add with a smile.

"I'm Karkat," he replies, lightly turning his head to glance at you.

"Nice to meet you Karkat!" you continue, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Jade," he says, still staring out the window.

* * *

You arrive at school and meet John and Rose at the front doors.

"Are you ready?!" Rose exclaims as she grabs your arm and proceeds to drag you towards the school.

"WAIT!" John calls, still standing in front of the doors. "There's Dave!" he exclaims with a huge bucktoothed grin.

Dave strides up to the trio. He waggles his fingers at Rose and Rose smiles. He then proceeds to fist bump John. Then… He looks to you.

"Who's the new chick?" he inquired, watching you with what you believe are intelligent eyes. You can't see them through his super-cool sunglasses.

You almost faint right there. Silly girl.

"This is my cousin, Jade Harley," John explains. "She has been living on an island with our grandfather for all of her life up until now. She might need some help with getting around the school and getting used to all the people. Do you think you can be even cooler and help with that?"

"Sure," Dave replies. "Nice to meet ya Jade." Dave starts walking to the school building.

John runs ahead to catch up with the TRUE cool kid. You look to Rose. She smiles deviously and grabs your arm again and commences dragging you up to Dave so you all can walk into the school together.


	2. Day 1 - Part 2

Your name is Jake English and this is your first day in an American school. Ever.

You only know your best friend since before you can remember, Jane Cocker. She has always been there for you and even though you have only ever been separated across the Atlantic Ocean, you have always been ready for this fated day.

You and Jane had walked to school together but had to say good-bye when homeroom began.

* * *

You sit down next to a girl with some ridiculously large glasses and huge green eyes.

You tap her sleeve and say, "Hello."

She looks over to you and smiles. "Hi!"

"My name is Jake. What is yours?"

"Jade! Nice to meet you!" She says with a huge grin.

You smile back. "Likewise!"

"Are you new here?" she inquires.

"Indeed. You?" you reply.

"Yep!" she beams.

You spend the rest of homeroom talking about where you came from with Jade.

* * *

You then go to you next block which is the only class that you do not share with Jane.

You quietly slink to the back of the class and slide into a seat. You did not notice the student beside you.

"Hey."

What? Did you hear something? You sit up in your seat and continue writing your notes down in a nicer fashion.

"Hey kid."

Now you know what is going on. You turn your head to the student beside you. _Now this young man is one of the riskier kind_, you think. He has some very pointy shades on and has a very… how do you describe it politely… douchey disposition around him. But you find it oddly compelling.

"Hey," the other student says for the third time.

"Hello," you whisper back. "I am Jake."

"Strider," he replies, with a cool so cool you think you got freezer burn from it. "Dirk Strider."


	3. Day 1 - Part 3

Your name is Jade Harley and you have finally finished your first day of school.

You have met so many different people that you can't believe that you survived that. There was that creep, Eridan (wearing similar horns to that nice boy Karkat), Feferi (horns too!), Vriska (which you are pretty sure killed one of the school's previous teachers by the looks of her [and had the horn too!]), Kanaya (horns), Nepeta and Equius (those two are insererable! [horns]), and so many others with horns on! Are they some sort of gang sign? You asked John about Vriska's and he started stuttering and babbling on about having to do something else.

But you also met a bunch of non-horned people too! Jake, Dirk, Jane, and Roxy too! They all were super nice. Jake had moved here from England and only knew Jane who is one of Roxy's neighbors. Dirk is Dave's neighbor and is dating Roxy. Yeah. You think that is how it went.

* * *

Your name is Jake English and you have also completed your first day of school.

You met a bunch of people just like Jade. For example, you met Tavros (horned), Aradia (enormous horns!), and Terezi (horned and blind). You asked Jane why they they were wearing horns and she told you that they came from a different culture and that culture demands that they constantly have to wear those. She also tells you that Dirk, the guy you met in your first class, is dating Roxy, one of your neighbors. You don't know why she was telling you that. You were just telling her how he is such a cool guy and has some fantastic hair! *md facepalms*

* * *

~Hey guys. masterlyDarkness here. Just want to say thank you to Hussie for writing Homestuck and giving me such a background on these characters, so if you want to know more about these characters than I say, READ HOMESTUCK. He does better at this than me. Thanks! -md ~


	4. Day 2

Your name is Dave Strider and you are getting ready for the second day of school. You are thinking of something that you don't want me to know. But I know all.

_I want to get to know that Jade chick a bit better_, you are thinking. You finish up getting ready.

You head out to the curb where Dirk and Roxy are waiting. Dirk shares your last name but you are not at all related. *md winks*

"Get in, kid," he sneers at you. You slide into the back of his car. The ride to school with Roxy is full of her asking you if you have girlfriend yet, why don't you have a girlfriend, are you gay? That sort of stuff.

She is the drama queen of the school. You don't know why Dirk is dating her. Everyone knows that she sleeps with every guy in their grade. They are seniors to your sophomore.

* * *

You arrive at the school and greet your friends. John, Jade, Rose, Jane and Jake are standing in front of the school waiting for you. You stride up to them and fist bump John first this time.

You then look to Jade. She grins and says "Hiya!" _She said that nervously_, you think. You greet everyone else and begin your walk into the school.

Jade starts to walk beside you. _She seems jumpy_, you think.

"Bye Dave!" she says and quickly ducks into her homeroom. Wow. She really avoided conversation.

* * *

Your name is Jake English and you are in first period again. You have finally realized why Jane told you that Dirk was dating Roxy. She thinks that you like Dirk. You have been debating it all morning.

Dirk walks into class and you take a quick breath. _He is so hot_, you think. _Damn. Jane was right. I am gay._

* * *

Your name is Jade Harley and you are regretting some descisions.

You completely avoided talking to Dave even though you walked up to your homeroom with him! Why would you even do that? Stupid. Stupid.

You know that you like him. His stride. His casual manner. His super sweet hair.

Why are you trying to avoid him? Just tell him that.

_I have only known him for two day though! Why would I do anything about it?_ You think.

Fine. Have it your way. I was trying to help you but apparently you don't want my help. But I do know that you need my help. So I will remain here. For when you realize that.


	5. Day 3

Your name is Dave Strider and you are trying to convince yourself to get a chick's number.

The thing is you know that John would kill you if you hurt this girl like you have always done. But you will take your chances. This girl is one of the prettiest and nicest chicks you have ever met. *md giggles*

The girl you are thinking of is Jade. She just lights up your world.

* * *

Your name is Jade Harley and you are daydreaming in your second period class about a guy. A really hot guy.

The really hot guy you are thinking of is Dave. He gives time to your space. *md winks* And you can't believe that he is that good looking.

* * *

You are expecting me to make you some character like Dave, Dirk, John, Jake, or someone like that so you just end up having your name be Nepeta Leijon.

"Equius! Where are you?!" you call.

He picks you up from behind and says, "Right here, Nep."

You giggle and attempt to wriggle out of his tight but gentle grip.

"Let me go silly!" you squeal.

"Never!" he replies, spinning around on the football field where you were taking pictures for the yearbook.

* * *

Your name is Aradia Megido and you are taking pictures of the baseball field for the yearbook. You begin to wonder where your companion, Nepeta, is. She is probably getting distracted by the bust of your mighty mascot, the lion. She is obsessed with anything that is catlike.

You move ahead to the front of the school and snap a few pictures of that too.

"Hey, Aradia," you hear a familiar voice say from behind you.

"Sollux!" you exclaim, as you spin around and jump into his arms.

* * *

Your name is Feferi Peixes and you are going to your after school job at the local coffee shop. You quickly change in the back and pull on your apron that you wear to make sure that you don't get any coffee or sweetener on your brand new dress.

"Afternoon!" you say as a young man with a purple stripe in his hair walks up to the counter.

"Caramel Macchiato with a side of the hot chick's digits," he says with a smile.

"Coming right up," you beam back and turn to the machine behind you.

You mash a few buttons, grab the caramel, swirl it around on the coffee a few times, and grab a sharpie to write his nameyou're your phone number on it.

"One caramel macciato and digits for Eri… Eridan?" you call out.

"Thanks. So that is a yes for the number?" he says as he walks back up to the counter.

You turn the cup a full circle and show him that your number is on the side of it. He smiles.

"I'll text you later?" he asks.

"Alright!" you reply.


End file.
